Untitled
by Incubaby19
Summary: Just a start...


"You're a little late, I'm already gone." Haley sang that Natalie Imbruglia song into her hairbrush while she was getting ready for school. It was 7:10 and she was running a little late this morning. She threw the brush on her dresser and routed through her closet. She tossed on a pair of green cargo pants and a yellow graphic tee that read "Delight Deli: Delighting Tummies Everywhere". She twisted her hair up into a creative bun and ran quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Hal, you want breakfast?" Her mom asked, as she sat with her bare feet propped on the table.  
  
"No, I'm late! Love you Mom!" She grabbed her bag on the kitchen table and rushed out the door, jumping down the porch steps into the dirt. She spots Lucas on his way to school.  
  
"LUCAS!!!!!!!!" She screams loudly.  
  
Lucas continues to walk down the street, headphones on his hears, unaware of any sound being made behind him.  
  
"LUCAS!!!!!!!!!!" She cups her hands over her mouth and yells even louder.  
  
He continues to walk down the road.  
  
"Damn it." She starts to jog towards him. She finally catches up with him and gently removes his headphones from his ears. He turns around and looks to see who's behind him.  
  
He laughs. "Sorry, Hal, guess I didn't see you."  
  
"Or hear me, God Lucas, I've been calling you forever."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's the headphones fault."  
  
She smiles widely at him. "It's okay, just wear those to school anymore." They both laugh then continue to walk to school together.  
  
Lucas looked like a woodsman today. He wore big, burly, brown pants with a plain long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of construction boots. All he needed was a yellow plastic hat to finish off his ensemble.  
  
They walked side by side, down the long dirt road. Their hands were so close that they almost touched. Haley was off talking about some new theory on the world while Lucas just looked and listened. Haley loved hearing herself talk and Lucas loved to listen. I guess you could call him the silent type.  
  
"So, what's your favorite Tolstoy?" Haley asked Lucas.  
  
"Haley, I'm more of a required reading type. Can't we talk about sports or something?" She looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Lucas, you can't be serious." Haley laughed.  
  
They reached the high school and walked up to the front doors. She pushed open the door and began to walk down the hall.  
  
"You'll never change, Lucas." She stopped at her locker.  
  
Lucas stood still at the opening of the door. He raised both his hands, books in one, the other, bare.  
  
"But, that's what you love about me, RIGHT?" He yelled down the hallway.  
  
Haley smiled again and walked into her homeroom.  
  
"Yep, that's it alright."  
  
She took the second seat in the first row. She rolled her eyes. Right across from her was Brooke. She had on a bare midriff top with tight capris and her leg crossed towards Pete, the starting center for One Tree Hill High School.  
  
"Cheerleaders." She sighed and opened up her binder.  
  
"You know, I heard we're gonna win tonight. Lucas is such a great player. Maybe, you could talk to him for me?" Brooke said to Pete, slyly and sweetly. Haley showed a disgusted look on her face. There's no way Pete would buy that.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Pete asked in return.  
  
Brooke giggled. She discovered Haley looking at her and pulled Pete into her. She whispered something softly into his ear.  
  
Pete smiled from ear to ear. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Haley huffed. She must have been doing something for him to buy that bull. What did that.thing, want with Lucas? She was not his type at all, he's was looking for someone more reserved, someone more subtle, someone more like.  
  
"Peyton, you're late. Do you have a pass?" Mr. Barnes asked nicely to the redhead as she walked unpunctually into the classroom.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Barnes, car trouble."  
  
Mr. Barnes taught Driver's Education, so of course he understood her dilemma.  
  
"I'll let it slide this once."  
  
Peyton looked annoyed as she sat her books down to the desk next to Haley. She was wearing a khaki combat jacked with a beaded top underneath and denim jeans. Peyton could make a sweat suit look fashionable. She proved your look was all about attitude.  
  
Peyton opened up her sketchpad and started doodling. Haley glanced over at what she was drawing. On her paper was a girl sitting on a bathroom floor with her hands over her eyes, crying tears of blood. An open blade lay on the floor next to her.  
  
"That's really cool." Peyton looked up from her work.  
  
She threw Haley a bitter look. "Thanks." She blew off her comment and went back to drawing.  
  
The homeroom bell rang and Peyton scooped up her things. She started towards the door and accidentally bumped into Haley.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Haley looked down at the ground and noticed she dropped her drawings behind. She picked the book up and went off to her next class.  
  
Economics was such a bore for Haley. All these numbers and problems, it wasn't her expertise but, she did her job and got an easy A. Learning was just something that came naturally to Haley.  
  
Lucas walked into her class. He saw her as soon as he arrived and immediately smiled. Lucas went to take the seat next to Haley, but it seemed to be occupied. Nathan Scott seemed to have it first.  
  
"Move it Scott. You're disrupting my learning."  
  
Lucas just stood at the desk and glared at Nathan. He snarled and grabbed his books violently off of the desk. He moved two seats behind Haley. She looked back at Lucas.  
  
"Sorry" she mouthed to him. He faked a smile and opened his notebook. Haley just looked over at Nathan with a grimace.  
  
Nathan Scott was one of those guys who knew he was superior. He wore his basketball letterman jacket with pride, and slicked his hair back with gel. His expensive sneakers and worn-in jeans showed that he looked good in anything, just like his girlfriend, Peyton. It seemed with their pigheadedness and superiority, they were destined to be together.  
  
"You coming to see your boyfriend play tonight, Hal?" Lucas asked with a devious tone.  
  
"Grow up Nathan, you're so juvenile." She rolled her eyes at his crude comments.  
  
He turned his body towards her desk.  
  
"Aw, you don't like something I said?" He spoke in a babyish tone.  
  
"No, I don't like you period." She said in a huff and began working on the assignment. Nathan turned around in his seat and also opened his book.  
  
"Bitch." He said under his breath. 


End file.
